Evening Requiem
by Winged Senea
Summary: Only months have past since the defeat of the Adephagos and life is slowly returning to normal. When things begin to finally settle down the dawn of a new trouble begins.


Senea: Hey and welcome to a sequel to the game that I have made myself! Another story to update!YAy but no! Anyways this thing will get really REALLY big and many characters will be in this but it will mostly focus on Yuri...and Flynn? i dunno I'm still thinking about it. Anyways. Hope you like. And ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Can you play Flynn for more than one battle on the Xbox? No? Then that answers your question.

**

* * *

**

**Evening Requiem**

**Prologue**

Yuri was used to sneaking into the castle by now that it was practically second nature. So when Flynn had asked him to come by this evening he had done so the old fasioned way; Climb a tree beside Flynn's room, jostle the lock with his sword and jump into the room. He noticed the light was still on, Flynn was probably working late again with his paper work. Yuri easily scaled the large tree and balanced himself on the branch that reached towards his friend's room. Instead of having to unlock the door, though, Flynn's window was already opened and the swordsman jumped directly in, a perfect landing right beside the desk and the anxiously awaiting Commandant.

"Ah, Yuri. So glad you could make it." Flynn said, smiling softly. Bags were under his eyes that Yuri immediately noticed, his voice even sounded tired.

He shrugged, though his eyes kept towards the tired soldier. "You mentioned in your note it was kind of urgent so I came as quickly as I could. Although," he continued, taking a glance around the room. "You could have just come yourself. Would've gotten you outside."

Flynn sighed tiredly, his hands rubbed against his legs for awhile. "Sorry, I've just had so much work to do that getting out of here won't heppen for awhile yet, I'm afraid." He explained, looking back at his scattered yet very neat papers. Creating a new world order was always hard.

Yuri waved his hand, dismissing the topic. "Now what did you want to talk about that was of great importance?" He asked, watching his friend from the corner of his eye. Was all of that nervousness from working or was something else distressing him so much. Before he could pinpoint it exactly, the soldier stood up from his desk chair and began to walk towards his door, noting for him to follow. Yuri frowned, something didn't feel quite right about this but he followed his friend towards and out of his room.

"You know by now that blastia's are no longer usable anywhere in the world because the aer that powered them was converted into mana when you defeated the Adephagos. And that we've been trying to make something similar to blastia using something the mages at Aspio call magitechnology." Flynn explained as they walked down to the main floor of the castle. Yuri noticed that there were little to no guards as they continued to walk to through the large castle.

Yuri nodded. "Rita said they've been getting some good use out of mana and basic spells can be used now. I heard that they've even been able to create some new weapons. But what does this have to do with what you want to tell me, Flynn?" He asked impatiently. When he got no response from his friend he continued. "You're never good with this sort of thing so just come out and say it."

Flynn stopped and turned around to face the vigilante. He was biting his lower lip as if he was worried. Something was definitely up.

"Flynn?" He asked, worried now. He reached over to him before something from the upper level of the castle shot through between them, just missing his hand. "What the?!" He cried out, backing away and looking up to the higher rises, his sword out of his sheath. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

Crossbowman lined all of the high rises, aiming directly at the swordsman. All of them had the newest weapon from the magitechnology they were just discussing.

"Yuri Lowell!!" Yuri cringed slightly when he heard the voice of LeBlanc ring through the room as he approached. Tweedle A and B no to far from them. "Finally we have caught you."

"What are you talking about?" Yuri asked casually, his usual smirk on his face as they came even closer. "I was invited by Commandant Flynn over here because we have important business to discuss. So why don't you and your Tweedles move along now. Adults are talking."

There was a roar of laughter from beside LeBlanc, allowing the three of them to salute and make way for the man. He was obviously from the council since he held on to his coucilman robes. He had a bit of a large build and he was balding, some red hair poked out from under the hat. "Was that the best excuse you could come up with, Commandant?" He asked, his voice booming through the castle room.

Yuri took his attention away from the newcomer and turned towards his friend, confused. "Flynn?" He asked, wanting an explanation for whatever was gong on.

The councilman walked away from LeBlanc and headed to Flynn, putting a hand on the soldier. "I wouldn't expect anything less from the great Commandant Flynn Scifio. I'm sure Emperor Ioder will be very pleased." He complemented the silent knight, patting him on the back. "Now then..." He gave a nod to the knights behind Yuri and they rushed him.

The swordsman cried out and fell to the ground,losing his sword as his head banged on the smooth surface of the floor. They began to bind his arms together when he was bale to move his head to see Flynn staring back at him, his eyes uncaring as he began to turn an walk away with the councilman. He couldn't hear what they were saying. "Flynn!" He called out to his friend, hoping for him to turn around. "What the hell is going on?! Flynn! FLYNN!"

His friend disappeared with the other man and was replaced by the other knights. He vaguely saw Sodia in the distance as she began to order him to be taken away to the jail. A small smile was playing at her lips when their eyes met before she too was swallowed by soldiers. They seemed quite pleased with themselves having finally caught Yuri.

* * *

Senea: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Cliffies are fun to write. There will be a couple of OC's in here but that leads to fun. No lead OC though. Not really. Anyways, please tell me what you think in case you want to continue. Thanks!


End file.
